Two Of Us
by You-Xernes
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya, Giotto tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada Spade. Baginya, Spade adalah matahari. Pusat dunia dan gravitasinya. "Jadikan aku milikmu selamanya."
1. Chapter 1: The Challange

**Pairing**: Spade x Giotto

**Disclaimer**: KHR punya Amano Akira

perpindahan POV tanpa peringatan. tapi pembaca pasti mengerti kok :) ini hanyalah two-shots yang biasa saja.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Challenge

* * *

_._

_Dia tegar_

_Dia kuat_

_Dia kokoh_

_Dia tak ada tandingannya_

_Dia gagah_

_Dia tampan_

_Dia rupawan_

_Dia menawan_

_Dia… yang terkasih._

_Dia… yang terpenting._

_Dia… yang segala-galanya_

_Bagi semua orang. Bagi rekan. Bagi keluarga. Bagi sahabat. Dan bagiku._

_Di hati ini rasanya aku ingin menorehkan namanya. Agar aku tak lupa akan dirinya. Agar kenangan tentangnya tak pupus. _

_Agar dirinya ada di dalam diriku…_

_Vongola… Primo…_

_Giotto del Vongola…_

-000-

Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu pertama kali jika kuperintahkan 'jangan pikirkan apel.'? Sudah tentu dalam hitungan kurang dari sepersekian detik, otakmu merefleksikan gambar apel bukan? Seberapa besar pun niatmu kalau mau tidak memikirkan apel disaat kukatakan 'jangan pikirkan apel.' Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kecuali disaat kamu sedang bengong. Disaat kamu tidak memfokuskan pikiranmu terhadap kata-kataku.

Sayangnya aku bukanlah seorang yang bisa tidak fokus akan suatu hal. Sebaliknya. Di dalam pikiranku, otakku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkannya kosong. Dalam otakku selalu penuh berbagai macam pikiran. Baik dan buruk. Keduanya sama saja bagiku.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa?

Mengapa aku tidak pernah berhenti berpikir?  
mengapa aku tidak pernah membiarkan otakku beristirahat?

Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Tapi belakangan ini aku semakin tenggelam dalam pikiranku menyangkut tentang seseorang.

Sejak dia muncul di hadapanku.

Sejak dia berbicara padaku.

Sejak dia menatap mataku…

"_Apakah kamu yang disebut dengan Daemon Spade?"_

_Mata kami yang bertemu membuat keadaan hening sesaat. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini sebelumnya. Dia seorang yang asing bagiku, luar maupun dalam. Tatapannya yang hangat dan senyumannya yang menyilaukan hatiku. Tapi segera kutepis pikiran itu. Tak 'kan kubiarkan seorang yang baru kutemui memasuki hatiku. Pikiranku. Hidupku…_

"_Benar. Dan siapa kamu sendiri?"_

Seandainya waktu itu kami tak beremu. Tidak, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak membalas perkataan dia. Apakah dia akan mengejarku, memintaku menjadi salah satu Guardiannya? Apakah dia akan memaksa, atau menyerah? Aku tidak tahu…

"_Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menerima tawaranku, Daemon."_

"_Jangan panggil aku seakrab itu."_

_Dia sedikit tertegun. Tapi lalu mengumbarkan senyumannya, "Baiklah. Spade. Terima kasih karena kamu mau menjadi Guardianku. Aku betul-betul menghargai itu."_

_Aku membalas senyumnya. Sayangnya bukan senyuman manis seperti yang dilontarkannya. Tetapi senyuman yang licik. "Aku bersedia menjadi Guardianmu jika kamu memberikanku kenikmatan yang sesuai sebagai balasannya."_

"_Dan kenikmatan itu adalah?"_

_Masih dengan senyum yang sama, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Stop. _

_Jarak yang membatasi kami nyaris terhapuskan. Aku begitu dekat dengannya. Wajah kami hanya terpisahkan beberapa sentimeter. Tanganku terangkat naik, kemudian secara perlahan, tanpa mengurangi tenagaku, aku mencengkram kerah bajunya. Dia sedikit merintih. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, kubisikkan sepotong kalimat di telinga mungil itu._

"_Kenikmatan membunuh, Vongola Primo."

* * *

_

Seiring waktu, aku memang melaksanakan tugasku sebagaimana seorang Mist Guardian yang diinginkan Vongola. Tapi dibalik itu pula, aku merasa ketidakpuasan akan peranku itu. Rasanya ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak sepaham dengan pikiranku dan Vongola Primo. Ada yang tidak sejalan denganku dan anggota Famiglia Vongola yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tahu apa perasaan ganjil itu. Tapi entah kenapa, disaat aku mau mengutarakan hal itu, aku merasa berat. Tak bisa langsung bertindak nekat.

Disaat aku mau memberitahu Giotto, dia akan selalu bertanya dengan senyumannya yang sama, _"Ada apa, Daemon?"_

Dan detik berikutnya, lidahku langsung kelu. Otakku terbius untuk tidak berbicara sama sekali. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tubuhku nyaris gemetar. Wajahku terasa panas.

Dan aku hanya bisa berkata, _"Bukan apa-apa, Primo."_

Diluar dugaan, dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut atau menyuruhku mengingat-ingat hal yang ingin kukatakan itu. Dia malah berkata,

"_Kalau kamu ada masalah atau hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu, bisa langsung kamu ceritakan padaku kok. Aku akan menghargai hal itu."_

Dan lagi-lagi, aku akan terbawa alur dengan senyumannya.

_Otak dan pikiranku tak henti-hentinya menggambarkan wajahnya._

_Mataku tak henti-hentinya mencari dan melihat keberadaannya._

_Telingaku tak henti-hentinya mendengungkan suaranya._

_Hidungku tak henti-hentinya mencium aroma tubuhnya._

_Bibirku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan dan memanggil namanya._

_Kulitku tak henti-hentinya menjerit menginginkan sentuhan darinya._

Dia. Dia. Dia. Dia. Dia! Dia! Dia! Dia! Dan Dia!

Seluruh hidupku dipenuhi dengan Dia! Seluruh hidupku mulai dikuasai oleh Dia! Bukan secara bentuk fisik ataupun emosi, tapi dari diriku sendiri yang mengontrolku untuk mengubah kehidupanku menjadi miliknya! Milik dia!

_Vongola Primo…_

_Seorang yang tanpa melakukan apapun dapat membuat orang lain tertarik dan mengikutinya…_

_Seram._

_Dia… menyeramkan…

* * *

_

"Daemon, ada apa?" Tanya Giotto pada Mist Guardiannya itu.

Sudah sedari tadi pria berambut biru itu diam saja. Termenung menatap Bossnya di ruang kerja sang Boss. Tatapan Giotto sedari tadi hanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang tak ada habisnya ketika melihat Spade. Sementara Spade, sedari tadi dia juga hanya melihat Giotto, wajah dan gerak-geriknya. Tapi tanpa ada rasa kesal, benci atau yang lainnya.

Kosong. Tapi… bernafsu. Berhasrat.

"Daemon, kamu tidak apa-apa…?"

Masih tidak membuka mulutnya, Spade mulai menyentuh pipi Giotto. Mengelusnya dengan penuh perhatian. Giotto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa bingung apa yang mesti diucapkannya. Menyuruhnya berhenti? Lho, memang apa yang dilakukan Spade? Mengelus pipinya saja kan. Tapi entah kenapa tatapan matanya… tatapan matanya terasa ganjil. Seakan-akan bola mata itu dipenuhi dengan awan hasrat yang gelap dan dalam. Apakah hasrat itu sudah tersimpan begitu lama di dalam bola mata Spade?

Berapa lama?

Disaat Giotto mau bertanya apa yang tengah dilakukan Spade, tanpa diduganya, tiba-tiba saja bibir Spade menyerangnya. Mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir merah Giotto yang mungil. Giotto terkejut bukan main, tapi sesaat badannya terasa kaku, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sementara Spade masih saja menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sang Boss.

Disaat akhirnya Giotto mau mendorong Spade dengan tangannya, Spade berhasil menyadari itu lebih dulu dan menangkap gerakan tersebut. Spade mendorong tubuh Giotto menghimpit dinding. Giotto merintih kecil, rasanya secara tak sengaja tadi Spade menggigit bibirnya, terbukalah mulut Giotto, lidah Spade dengan cepat langsung memasuki terowongan gelap yang basah itu.

"Nnggh… Uuuhh…" desah Giotto ditengah-tengah ciuman paksa Spade.

Tangannya yang dicengkram Spade dikunci oleh pria itu di atas kepala sang Sky Guardian. Sebetulnya bisa saja Giotto menendang kaki Spade, tapi kenapa hatinya terasa berat kalau memikirkan kemungkinan itu?

Lidah Spade dan Giotto saling bertemu. Menyadari permainan Spade dengan lidahnya, Giotto bingung harus membalas atau tidak. Tapi tunggu. Dari mana Spade mempunyai keahlian memainkan lidah seperti ini? Giotto sama sekali tidak tahu. Meskipun mereka jarang berbicara, tapi Giotto tidak pernah melihat tindakan Spade yang seganas ini. Seliar ini. Selama ini Spade hanya menunjukkan kebuasannya dalam kata-kata pada Giotto. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyakiti Giotto. Giotto tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu dengan siapa sesungguhnya dia berhadapan.

_Betulkah ini Daemon, Mist Guardianku? Apa yang mendasarinya menciumku? Kenapa? Untuk apa? _

Tapi Giotto tidak melawan. Dia membiarkan dirinya terbawa alur dengan ciuman Spade yang berirama, yang terasa manis… dan nikmat.

"Mmh…" desah Giotto.

Spade yang mendengar desahan itu, tahu kalau Giotto sudah tidak akan melawannya. Dilepaskannya tangan yang mencengkram Giotto. Kemudian beralih ke kepala Giotto untuk mendorong ciumannya agar lebih dalam. Sedangkan Giotto… tangannya sendiri melingkar di leher Spade, tanpa dia sadari…

Dan tanpa Giotto sadari, ciuman berhasrat itu telah tergantikan dengan ciuman lain. Ciuman yang halus. Ciuman yang lembut… yang seakan menerbangkannya dari kepenatan di bumi ini… hanya ada dia. Dan dia. Spade, dan Giotto. Berdua…

* * *

"Sesungguhnya aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman bersamamu." Ucapku sambil menatap mata biru langitnya yang bercahaya.

Dia terdiam sambil menatapku, "Seperti bercinta maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dan sesaat kemudian, Giotto tertawa, "Kenapa kamu begitu jujur?"

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu. Karena bagiku, kamulah segalanya."

Dan tawanya pun berhenti. Kini kami saling bertatapan serius. Keraguan dan kebingungan masih memenuhi matanya, tapi aku tak peduli lagi. Aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku.

"…jangan." Kata Giotto. "Aku tidak mau."

"Eeng, maksudku," ucap Giotto cepat-cepat, "tidak sekarang. Aku belum… siap."

Aku melebarkan mataku karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Giotto. Kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan ekspresi muka yang merona, dia tidak berani menatap mataku.

Baiklah. Aku mengerti.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Persiapkan dirimu kapan saja. Karena aku akan melahapmu tergantung _mood_-ku." Kataku.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa begitu? Daemon, kau—"

"Kalau kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padamu, atau setidaknya merasa kamu manis, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tak kamu inginkan." Aku menginterupsinya sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja itu.

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa—" protes Giotto.

"Aku bisa. Karena kamu Boss-ku. Orang yang paling menarik perhatianku." Kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Kau—… baiklah. Kita lihat saja."

"Hm. Kuterima tantanganmu, Giotto del Vongola."

* * *

.

Oke. Ini akan menjadi two-shots. chapter 2 nya ditunggu ya. hehe. Kepikiran tiba-tiba aja di otakku, makanya buru-buru kuketik. Maaf kalau ada typo.

Dan lagi ini pertama kalinya aku buat SpadexGiotto. Jadi aku ngga tau apakah sesuai dengan sifat mereka atau ngga. Semoga sesuai. Hahaha.

Yang pasti, terima kasih karena sudah baca. Di-review yaa biar aku tau kekurangannya dimana :)

Makasiihh~


	2. Chapter 2: The Result

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah me-review dan membaca :) aku sangat senang melihat banyak review, padahal baru 1 chapter. Di fic ini tak ada lemon. Aku sedang tidak berniat membuat lemon. Maaf bagi yang mengharapkan.

Yang penting, selamat membaca! :)

* * *

Ch. 2: The Result

* * *

_._

_Daemon Spade…_

_Matanya yang bagaikan batu permata itu…_

_Menatapku dalam-dalam._

_Seakan-akan dia ingin melahapku_

_Seutuhnya. _

_Habis, tanpa sisa…_

-000-

Apa yang tersembunyi dalam pikiranmu, tubuhmu, perkataanmu, dan tatapan matamu? Segala hal yang kau lakukan, segala hal yang kau katakan, segala hal yang kau lihat… apa yang fakta dari semua itu?

Tanganmu membelai lembut rambutku, tapi matamu menyimpan akal bulus di baliknya. Apakah semua kelembutanmu berarti juga semua keganasanmu? Apakah besarnya rasa cintamu padaku, sebesar itu pula rasa dengkimu terhadap aku? Terkadang aku tak mampu membaca pikiranmu, aku tak bisa mengerti dirimu.

Tapi kamu selalu berkata, _"Kamulah yang paling mengerti diriku apa adanya. Luar dan dalam." _

…_benarkah itu?_

Tapi kenapa aku terus merasa seakan-akan kamu tidak ada disisiku? Kenapa aku merasa kamu bukanlah 'kamu' yang menyayangiku, yang menganggap aku orang yang sangat berharga bagimu?

Apakah aku hanyalah mangsa bagimu untuk memuaskan nafsu belaka? Atau, apakah kamu memang menginginkan aku seutuhnya? Apa kamu membutuhkan diriku? Apa kamu menganggap aku? Apa kamu… melihatku sebagai diriku?

* * *

Kekhawatiran muncul di benak Giotto seiring waktu yang dia lalui bersama Spade. Spade memang mengakui perasaannya terhadap Giotto adalah benar apa adanya. Bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada pemimpin keluarga Vongola itu.

Giotto senang. Giotto menghargai perasaan Spade, dan kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya Gioto sendiri tertarik dengan Mist Guardiannya itu. Akan tetapi… Giotto masih ragu. Terkadang Giotto tak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya bila melihat laporan pekerjaan Spade. Memang semua tugas dikerjakannya sampai tuntas. Tetapi cara yang ditempuh lelaki itu, selalu membuat Giotto sedih.

Cara yang dilakukan Spade dalam menuntaskan tugasnya, selalu membawa luka bagi dirinya sendiri dan bagi pihak lain. Cara yang seharusnya bisa dilalui tanpa membunuh, tapi Spade selalu membunuh.

Giotto terkadang merasa takut…

Bukan berarti Giotto tidak mengakui dirinya sendiri adalah seorang mafia yang jahat. Giotto sendiri juga membunuh orang lain. Giotto menyiksa orang lain, tapi itu semua dilakukan demi melindungi keluarganya. Sedangkan Spade?

Spade membunuh karena merasakan kenikmatan.

Terkadang di mata Giotto, Spade tampak seperti seorang… pembunuh berdarah dingin.

.

_Tangannya yang besar memelukku dari belakang_

_Menghapuskan semua kegalauan yang ada di dadaku_

_Senyumannya yang tenang diperlihatkan hanya untukku_

_Tapi nafsu membara di matanya…_

_Membuatku hatiku hancur…

* * *

_

Di depan pintu ruang kerja sang Vongola Primo, Spade berdiri dengan laporan di tangannya. Lelaki berambut biru itu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, sayangnya tidak terdengar jawaban dari sang pemimpin yang menyuruhnya masuk seperti biasa. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Spade langsung membuka pintu itu.

Mata Spade sedikit melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Giotto tertidur, wajahnya jatuh di atas meja kerjanya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Spade, melainkan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Giotto, yang menyelimuti sang Boss dengan mantel panjangnya.

Sesama Guardian Vongola. Berambut putih keabuan, tinggi, tampan. Tatapan matanya tajam, melesat bagai anak panah ketika melihat Spade yang masuk dari pintu itu. Benar, orang itu adalah Alaude.

Keduanya terdiam. Namun Spade tetap berjalan mendekati meja kerja Bossnya. Alaude sendiri juga membiarkan Spade. Namun dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai Spade berdiri di depan meja.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Alaude?" Tanya Spade dalam nada menekan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Alaude singkat.

"Hm. Sekedar menyerahkan tugas atau apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Spade meletakkan laporannya di atas meja, "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi."

"…"

"Dia, milikku."

"…"

Alaude memalingkan wajahnya dari Spade, seakan tak menghiraukan pria itu, dia berjalan melalui sang Mist Guardian. Tepat sebelum Alaude membuka pintu, dia berkata, "Aku adalah aku. Dan tak ada yang bisa memerintahku."

"Seharusnya kau tahu posisimu. Dan kamu dipandangnya tak lebih dari sekedar anggota keluarga Vongola."

"Jika sikapmu tak berubah, posisimu di matanya-lah yang akan berubah. Dan aku akan menggantikanmu menempati tempat itu."

"Primo hanya melihat diriku. Baik rasa cinta, maupun takut. Dia hanya melihat diriku."

Alaude diam. Dia tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya membuka pintu dan beranjak dari ruangan sang Primo. Meninggalkan kedua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu. Spade hanya melihat pintu itu ditutup, tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera mengambil mantel yang melapisi punggung Giotto lalu melemparnya ke sofa.

"Cih." Desisnya…

* * *

Sore itu, Giotto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menggosok kelopak matanya berulang kali. Begitu menengok ke arah kaca jendela di belakangnya, dia cukup tertegun. Matahari sudah terbenam. Dan dia masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini. Tapi pemandangan ini begitu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Selama beberapa menit, Giotto menyaksikan langit kemerahan dengan cahaya oranye di tengah turun perlahan-lahan menyatu dengan laut yang berwarna sama dengan langit. Bagaikan pulang kembali ke asalnya. Langit kemerahan yang membentang di negara Italia sore itu sangat indah, rasanya Giotto belum pernah menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Tapi perlahan-lahan langit pun berubah warna. Merah berganti menjadi biru gelap. Mulai menampakkan bintang-bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip.

Giotto menghela napas. Seakan takjub dengan pemandangan itu. Tapi juga sedih…

"Apa yang kau risaukan?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyadarkan Giotto dari lamunannya.

Giotto membalikkan badannya dan melihat Spade terduduk di sofa, membalas tatapan matanya.

"Aku…" lidah Giotto kelu. Entah apa yang harus diucapkannya sekarang, dia tidak tahu.

Spade diam sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lelaki yang dikasihinya. Giotto tetap diam, tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Akhirnya sampailah Spade di depan Giotto. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kaca jendela diantara wajah Giotto. Giotto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Mukanya terasa panas melihat Spade yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau risaukan, beritahu aku." Perintah Spade pelan di telinga Giotto.

"…aku…" Giotto menunduk. Tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Beritahu aku…" bisik Spade.

"…aku… sedih…"

"Karena?"

"Melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam… aku terbayang akan dirimu…" ucap Giotto susah-payah.

"…kenapa?" Tanya Spade.

"Aku takut kamu seperti matahari. Suatu saat meninggalkan langit dan kembali ke asalnya, tenggelam dalam laut yang dingin…" jelas Giotto, masih belum sanggup menatap mata Spade.

Spade terdiam. Tidak dia sangka Giotto akan berkata seperti itu. Dia senang. Berarti Giotto memikirkannya. Sangat memikirkannya dan tidak mau kehilangannya. Spade mulai mendekati wajah Giotto, tangannya mengangkat dagu Giotto, agar mereka saling bertatap mata. Giotto langsung tidak mampu bergerak. Bagai terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Spade. Bola mata Spade mengarah ke bibir Giotto yang merah, bagai warna bunga mawar yang merekah. Tanpa menunggu lama, Spade segera mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Giotto. Menciumnya secara menggebu-gebu, namun juga berirama. Membawa kenikmatan pada lawannya.

Lidah Spade memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Giotto, mencicipi habis seluruh mili di dalam terowongan yang basah itu. Giotto kalah menghadapi ciuman Spade, dia menerima segalanya. Menikmati segalanya. Giotto balas mengulum lidah Spade. Kedua insan itu terbawa arus menuju gelora cinta yang besar. Selesai mencium Giotto, segaris saliva pun masih menghubungi kedua bibir itu.

Bertatapan dalam diam, Spade kemudian menggendong tubuh Giotto, membawanya ke arah sofa. Meletakkannya perlahan-lahan bagaikan sebuah permata yang mudah pecah. Tatapan mata bertemu tatapan mata. Dan mereka terbawa ke dalam dunia yang penuh dengan asmara…

_Lebur aku_

_Dalam gelora asmaramu_

_Hanyutkan aku_

_Dalam samudra cintamu_

_Lahap aku_

_Dalam ganasnya hasratmu…

* * *

_

Esok paginya, Giotto terbangun dengan tentram. Tubuhnya dilapisi dengan mantel Spade yang panjang.

_Akhirnya terjadi juga… aku sudah menjadi milik Daemon…_

Giotto mengingat kejadian semalam, rasanya itu adalah malam yang tak'kan pernah bisa dilupakannya seumur hidup. Kenangan yang sangat indah baginya. Giotto tersenyum dengan muka memerah.

"Selamat pagi, _Amore mio_." sapa Spade sambil membawa sarapan untuk Giotto di atas nampan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Giotto sambil tersenyum, pipinya masih bersemburat merah.

"Ini sarapanmu. Makanlah."

"Kamu sudah makan?"

"Sudah, sebelum kamu bangun. Aku juga sudah mandi."

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan aku juga?"

"…karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat tertidur. Kamu manis sekali."

_Deg!_ Jantung Giotto berdegup kencang.

Giotto tidak menjawab hal itu, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Dia hanya bisa diam sambil memakan sarapannya. Sementara Spade membuka tirai dan jendela agar udara pagi bisa memasuki ruangan itu. Pagi yang cerah sekali. Angin yang lembut menyapa wajah Spade, rasanya dia seperti terlahir kembali. Sangat segar.

"Anginnya enak ya?" Tanya Spade.

"…ya." Giotto tersenyum membalasnya.

Selesai sarapan, Giotto menatap Spade yang kini duduk di depannya. Spade yang sedang meminum kopi pagi tersadar akan hal itu.

"Ada apa?"

"…tidak, hanya berpikir… kamu adalah matahari bagiku. Pusat duniaku. Pusat gravitasiku. Bila kamu menghilang, rasanya aku tak'kan sanggup hidup." Jawab Giotto sambil tersenyum.

"Hm? Apa itu kelanjutan percakapan yang kemarin?" Tanya Spade.

"Benar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kurasa jawabannya… sama."

Giotto melebarkan matanya, "Jangan meniru jawabanku dong."

"Baiklah. Bagiku kamu adalah udara."

"Udara?"

Spade tersenyum menatap Giotto, "Dibutuhkan semua makhluk hidup, dibutuhkan olehku. Bila tak ada udara, aku tak mampu bernapas, sehingga aku bisa mati…"

Keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya Spade berkata, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, karena aku tak'kan meninggalkanmu."

"...!" Giotto tertegun, sesaat wajahnya memerah, kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan membalas, "Pasti, Daemon."

Spade membalas senyuman Bossnya, "Berarti hasil dari taruhan kita sudah jelas."

"Ya?" Tanya Giotto.

"Kamu. Selamanya… milikku." Jawab Spade.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Giotto tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia memang sudah kalah dan jatuh seutuhnya pada Spade. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali menatap Spade, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bertemu Spade, dia tertawa saat Spade tertawa, dia tersenyum saat Spade tersenyum. Dan dia… memeluk Spade erat-erat seperti saat ini…

"Aku kalah. Dan aku senang dengan pilihanku. Jadikan aku milikmu selamanya."

Spade tersenyum, "_Come si desidera*_."

-End-

* * *

.

*Come si desidera = As you wish.

Iyaaa, akhirnya two-shots ini selesai juga, aku tidak tahu apakah ini memuaskan hati para pembaca atau tidak. Yang jelas aku sendiri sebagai author merasa cukup puas. Dan… chapter ini bahasanya lumayan aneh. Kenapa terlalu bertele-tele ya? Yaa seperti itu lah. Tapi aku pribadi, sebenarnya suka dengan penggunaan bahasa itu (ahaha, entah maunya apa).

Yang pasti, cerita ini selesai disini. Maaf bagi penggemar Alaude, sudah kutampilkan sedikit, terus ngga jelas lagi kerjaannya ngapain. Kalau ada waktu, aku mau membuat kemunculannya lagi di fic-ku yang lain, dengan porsi yang lebih banyak. Semoa bisa terwujud.

Entah apakah Giotto dan Spade OOC, aku merasa sedikit OOC sih.

Ya sudahlah. Yang pasti, terima kasih sudah baca dan tolong di-review~~ :)))

Maaf kalau ada typo.

_._


End file.
